ThirdRate Wizard
by Kalow Jager
Summary: Tammy a third year at Hogwarts, has only one friend, Greg who is quite moody. She also happens to have a mad crush on someone quite popular. A side for that a club has been creating some weird experiments and are looking for joiners.
1. Chapter 1

**Third-Rate Wizard**

**Chapter 1**

**Who are you calling...**

**(I Don't own any part of the Harry Potter Universe)**

* * *

"Wow reception is amazing here!" Tammy squeaked checking her cell phone, "Not to mention it has already been a week and none of my electronics have died!"

"What is an electronic?" Gregory leaden over to look at Tammy's cell phone.

"A device that muggles use to make their lives easier and my parents finally sent me a cell phone to talk with them while I'm overseas. I was really surprised that my parents let me stay here after they moved to Canada. Third year, yes!"

Tammy Frontenac had lived in London, England with her parents for one and a half years before; she got the letter, to go to Hogwarts, coincidentally at around the same time they were planning to move back to Canada. Before she had even heard of the magical world she did quite a bit research on fantasy and magic. Ironically, most of it had nothing to do with the "real" magical world. She fought fight against the norm of the culture, and would say comments like, "Witch is and wizards are technically to very different regions of magic. So I think we should all just be called mages," or "a female or a male could be called a Witch/Wizard."

Within those kinds of things that basically made Tammy a loner, which made her friends with another loner, a pure-blood named Gregory a strawberry-blond haired boy with mood eyes and a somewhat depressing attitude, and he was in the house Hufflepuff. Tammy was a curly haired brunette with blue eyes and a small nose. She was in Ravenclaw at which many people were in strange aw at because of her understanding of the magical world, but she was a wiz with transmitting spells.

In secret Tammy would try to practice magic without a wand, she did this by focusing energy out of the tips of her fingers, Gregory would also try with little success. The thing was that Tammy had being trying to control her powers ever since she could remember. Her practices mainly consisted of transmitting energy from one source to another. Mainly she would draw from a plants source into her radio, or other electrics, since she was probably the only electronic savvy student that ever existed at Hogwarts, it looked very strange to anyone who had never spent time with muggles.

"Muwahahaha, I shall rule the wizarding world with this, for I can get in contact with my parents in a matter of seconds," Tammy joked around.

"I'm so sure," Gregory said with great sarcasm, his eyes were black with nothingness, like usual.

Tammy Laughed patting him on the back, "you crack me up Greg!" But then she saw him the father of all beauties James Potter, and no matter how many times Gregory would tell her that he was the son of Harry Potter and was off limits she would not believe him, (frankly she had no idea who Harry Potter was.)

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Gregory asked Tammy, knowing fully that she was not listening.

"Is he not perfect? And what is even better I have next period class, divinations with him," she gazed at him, she looked as if she was about to flutter over and capture him.

"Um... Ah," Tammy exclaimed as James came over and asked if a seat at her table was free, in class, she nodded, and he took the chair to another desk. Tammy was always early to class, and generally no one sat next to her so everywhere else would fill up except near her.

Tammy wacked her head on the table a few times before, the divinations teacher, Professor Blooming, came in. He looked to be about 25 years old, with dirty-blonde hair, grey eyes which were beautifully round, and strong cheeks and chin. Many of his older female students had a crush on him. "Today we will be reading tea leaves so... uh...why do these numbers seem uneven... aw... I see, Mr Potter would you please go sit next to Miss Frontenac." Tammy wacked her head on the table, she would be a blubbering idiot.

"It would not be very fair to judge people on just rumours, but in your case they are not really rumours are they?" James said, "Everyone has heard you shout ridiculous stuff out loud at one point or another. I guess it would be rude to let someone as pretty as you slip by. Besides you are way too obvious."

"Wha'?" Tammy said staring dreamily at him as she nearly choked on tea leaves as she finished her tea.

"You of all people that I hear about should care more about what is inside than out, right?" he said snatching her cup from her to read the leaves.

She jumped and then said, "I'm sorry," blushed and grabbed his cup as well.

"Weird," James said inattentively looking in to her cup, and took down a note, "You are such a third rate witch," he stated plainly.

"No one gets away with calling me," Tammy stood up, "Tamala May Frontenac a third-rate, and I don't care who you are!" Everyone stared at her, "I am sorry professor I have to leave class to go punch a wall." When she closed the door behind her, there were gales of laughter. She sighed with a tear in her eye, and sunk to the floor "Why have I never realised how I have dug this hole. I'm such an idiot. "_What am I supposed to say when I'm choked up and your okay;_ _I'm falling to pieces yah, I'm falling to pieces._"

Back in the Divination class room James studied her cup carefully. According to his text book, all of the signs that he was reading ether had to do with love, traveling or was it running away, and a huge change. He thought that he should send an owl to his father about her.

"James, James, James!" Albus yelled at him trying to get his attention at lunch. It was a wonderful day, with golden rays of sun shining down from the ceiling of the great hall.

James was ignoring him trying to look anywhere but at his brother, but something worse came his way, it was Tammy and she was looking boiled over mad. His choice between his brother and being beat up by a girl he chose his brother. "What's up Albus?"

"I overheard some Slytherins planning on charming me to hang myself off of the top of the observatory," He said a little haphazardly, "can you please help me perhaps give me something to defend myself with?"

"Ask Teddy," James said a bit moodily and then turned around and saw Tammy, "You know what lets go face them head on..."

"You aren't going anywhere" Tammy grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled so strongly that it all most choked him.

"I guess I will go ask Teddy then" Albus said nervously as Tammy started dragging James off, "Thanks anyway!"

"Hell! What do you want, I need to send a letter," James said as he glared at her and rubbed his throat. She had dragged him outside near the Quidditch pitch.

"I want an apology," Tammy said looking at the ground, "I don't know about you but I get pushed around every day because of my ideas, and I'm very tired of it. And do you know what every day it is getting harder to stay my happiest," she looked like she was about to cry, "and strongest. So... so please... try to... try to... never mind," she ran off crying. James didn't follow he began to walk up to the Owlery.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Its fly swatting time! D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third-Rate Wizard**

**Chapter 2**

**Let's go for a Walkie and have a nice Talkie**

**(I Do Not own any part of the Harry Potter universe)**

* * *

"That must have been quiet embarrassing," Greg said, as Tammy fumed pacing back and forth.

Her face was red, she was shaking furiously and her energy was balled up in her chest, tears hung in her eyes, her noise was stuffed up. "I want to do something reckless," She said.

"Sounds fun why don't we go into the forest," Gregory eyes slowly shifted to orange, and his lips turned slightly to a smile. At that moment Tammy jumped up and hugged him so tightly it was hard to tell if it was really a hug and not just a super squeeze. Tammy's mood had completely shifted from at this idea.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you... Hum, but how are we going to get past the grounds keeper?"

"Wait a minute how do I use this thing again?"

"You press that button and talk into that part," they were outside near the Quidditch pitch, and Tammy was teaching Greg how to use walkie-talkies. This was to prepare themselves to go into the forbidden forest. They were going to go searching for unicorns, lame yes, but they decided to go the forest on a regular basis and chose the most simple and safest thing to go after first. The idea arose from

Their plan was to confuse the grounds keeper, who lived on the edge of the forest, with a distraction. Tammy would knock on his door asking him to do survey for self math studying purpose, then Tammy would give the signal to Greg with the walkie-talkie, to then set off some Philly Busters fireworks around the pumpkin patch and would run into the forest and Tammy would sneak around his cabin and run into the forest, too.

"Why don't we do this without, having to confront him," Greg said, "Spy on him then and then you set off the fireworks."

"I worked so hard on this plan though oh well, yours is smarter let's go with it."

Tammy pulled out a pair of binoculars (She had a whole stake out kit she bought over her summer holidays for fun use) and looked into the cabin. There was nobody there. "Aw man, just when I was looking forward to all of this, oh well." They walked down to the forest and in slightly past the trees. Then Tammy screamed in a high pitch when she turned to see James's brother and some upper grade Gryffindor.

"Please be quite," the upper grade student said "I don't want anyone to know that we are here."

As Tammy and Greg started to walk again she could not help but over hear her name being said, but she continued past it. Tammy searched through her spy gear, that was in her bag that she takes to classes, and pulled out her compass. The needle was spinning round and round, "That's weird," she tapped it a few times, ignoring Greg who had been calling her name of the past minute and a half.

"Tammy you nit wit," Greg said pulling her hair, "look."

"What is that?" Tammy said, "It is like liquid silver, I want to touch it... ouch!"

"No, that is unicorn blood," pulling her hair again, "Do even pay attention in any of your classes?"

"Yes, there are sometimes when I forget things," Tammy said rubbing the back of her head in pain, "What does it do again?"

"Um, it gives a cursed life to the drinker, I think?" Greg said his eyes turning fuchsia, "This reminds me of something someone had told me a while ago. Trouble could be a foot. I think we should tell someone about it."

"Why when we can figure out what is going on first. Oh is it all ready that time," Tammy started to towards the castle, "I need to do some things, so let us go to the castle," She then turned around to look at Greg, "You can hang on to the walkie-talkie, in case we need to talk, so don't turn it off okay."

Tammy clung onto Greg's arm on the way up and his face turned the same shade of red, even his eyes. Neither of them spoke the whole way, and when they got inside they jumped apart and then ran to their houses.

About three hours later Tammy was starting to freak out to herself in a corner of the Ravenclaw common room. It took her a few minutes to remember the walkie-talkies, "Greg? Greg are you there?" There was no answer, "Greg! Press the side button and talk already!" Tammy half screamed. There were only swift glances at her, from other people in the common room, that she ignored.

"Okay I can hear you Tammy," Greg's voice said over the walkie-talkie, "What is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about it!"

"The blood?"

"No, James."

"Are you kidding me? Tammy he is so annoying. The first son of Harry Potter, he is so high on his broom."

"First off who is Harry Potter and second I am starting to think that there is something really weird going on around him."

"In one day, really, because this morning you were all la-de-daw about him, and now you think he is a criminal. Really? Really, you have got to be kidding me Tammy, get real. His father defeated Voldemort like twenty years ago. Get real Tammy."

"Okay, so what if he does have something to do with it and we all end up dead tomorrow! Would you like me to suspect Ampleforth instead?"

"Yes sense it is more probable with a Sytherin."

"Oh my god, Greg, you are so bigoted!" She then turned off the walkie-talkie, went to her room and went her to sleep. Tammy screamed at the other girls because they were being so loud, when she tried to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third-Rate Wizard**

**Chapter 3**

**Upsetting discovery**

**(I do not own any part of the Harry Potte Universe)**

* * *

A wonderful amazing new experience was about to start for the third years, it was a trip to Hogsmeade. It would have been more exciting for Tammy if she was going with Greg, but he was still upset at her. It had been at least three days since they had talked to each other, and was getting tired of her electronics. It would have also seemed that Greg was getting along more with people, acting fake.

It was in Honeydukes that she happened to bump into Hensley Ampleforth, a Sytherin within her own year, and a bunch of his cronies. "Why hey there cutie," he said slyly putting his fingers in her hair.

"Don't touch me Ampleforth!" Tammy said through clenched teeth, slapping his hand away.

"What are you going to do about it, love?" he grabbed her wrist looking into her eyes with a smug look on his face.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Greg said. Ampleforth fell to the ground, and then Tammy hugged Greg, who forced her off. "We can't be friends anymore, your holding me back." His eye a strange mix of blue and red, his glance was very cold.

"Holding you back?" Tammy said confused, "From what?"

"It doesn't matter Tammy, I have missed out on so much because of you!"

"What are you talking about? If it was not for me you would be some emotionless kid, sitting in a dark corner!" Tammy bit her lip, "And if that is what you think of me then fine! See if I care!" She ran out of Honeydukes crying, and so blinded by tears ran into a light post and fell down onto her bottom.

"Are you okay?" someone came up to her and asked.

"No. I have had it with people treating me like a third-rate."

"Why don't you come to the Three Broomsticks with me? Maybe a good butter beer will make you feel better."

Tammy nodded.

"I'm Valora," She lent a hand that Tammy took.

"Thank you. I'm Tammy," She said with a small smile on her tear stained face.

"Boys can be so annoying," Valora had blue eyes and silky sandy brown hair, she had a curled fringe and her hair was up in a very high pony tail. She was wearing, a purple blouse, a pastel green sweater vest, a pair of blue jeans, and converse shoes. "Where are you from?"

"Canada," Tammy moped around.

"That is strange, I have never heard of any one from Canada coming to Hogwarts. Where about?"

"Montreal."

"Shopping!"

_Oh great I think I have found a lunatic,_ Tammy thought

"It is very nice in Rue D'or Fée, don't you think?"

"I have never been."

"That's too bad. Did you know that the Rue D'or Fée meaning Golden Fairy Street was the main area in Montreal to buy wizard goods? It was given this name for it now sits on what was a huge fairy domain which they streamed in gold. Fairies still remain in the area, leaving gold goo in places that they have tormented," Valora giggled after they entered the Three Broomsticks, "James I found her!"

_No!_ Ducked out of the way to get back through the door, but James was standing in front of it, "Crap, what do you want?"

"First let's all get a butter beer and sit down," Valora said, she was really like a strange cute cartoon character.

_Three butter beers later..._

"...Your friend Gregory has been caught in a weird group that are planning on summoning a demon from Mythology. I believe that your tea leaves are a strong key to stopping them. For example, Adventuring might be helpful."

"What!" Tammy said after keying into the last part, "Adventure could really mean anything. You probably read them wrong."

"N... no I didn't," James was shocked at that accusation.

"And I think you like me," Tammy smiled darkly, "I read one book after another, leaving this hole very predictable. You're blushing, but hopefully fiction only follows what the reader wants. As a matter of fact, I know for a fact that you don't like me, right?"

"Books!" Valora giggled, then grabbed James's hand, "Your right because, James and I are in _love_..."

"Quit it, Valora! You only like me that much because I am the son of Harry Potter!" James shouted veins throbbing, whipping away his hand, "Snobby rich girl." Valora walked out stiff.

"Do you have a hobby of hurting girl's feelings?" Tammy said

"You wouldn't understand, besides too many of the girls are ditsy here. I think that we should be just friends," James said sighing leaning back in his chair to look at his watch, "I need to go to the Hogshead."

"Bye... then," Tammy said, _I don't get it with summoning demons and what not. What is Greg's problem?_

Tammy came into breakfast the Sunday morning dancing. She was plugged right into her music sat down next to no one and began eating. It was her Sunday pre studying ritual. After she finished her meal she would head up to the seventh floor to a hidden room she discovered in her first year. Her parents wanted her to study the things that muggles do in her in case she wanted a magicless life. After being severely teased for studying things that muggles do, she was in a desperate search for a private place to study. She found the room in her search, but nearly lost the location when she ran around the school to find it again. She had taken Greg there only three times never telling him the way to get in, for she hardly knew it herself.

As Tammy went over conservation of matter and energy, energy and matter can nether be created or destroyed. "I wonder how magic really works then," Tammy said talking to herself.

* * *

**Please Review**

**BLAH NA NA**

**My sweet potato**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe**

**~*Chapter 4*~**

**~*Thinking Out Loud*~**

* * *

It was a beautiful seen a golden field, and Tammy was in the most elegant dress, Greg, James, and Valora were there. Sudden dark clouds covered over head, Hogwarts came into view. Then everything seemed to vanish, a beast that could be recognised as Greg, roared loudly. Her dream morphed into her driving a car, then crashing it and being praised for it.

"Tammy w...wake up?" Daisy, a red headed girl who she shared a room with, said poking Tammy scared.

Tammy shot out of bed, grabbed the watch from her bed side, "Crap! I have five minutes." She changed as fast as she could grabbed her bag, and then ran down to breakfast to see what she could get.

"What are you talking about?" Tammy was talking with Valora, "I'm early?"

"Yes and your hair is a mess."

"All red heads are evil!" Tammy said dramatically screaming.

"Are you talking about me?" James walked up to her saying.

"Sure why not! This is the second time, if things do not change soon it will be whoopee cushions galore! Mu wa ha ha ha!"

"Are you all right?" Valora and James said at the same time.

"No," Tammy wacked her forehead and took a hair elastic out of her pocket, flipped her hair around and then tied it up in a pony tail.

Valora and James looked puzzled at each other.

"Do either of you have the time?" Tammy said pulling her watch off her wrist ready to change the time.

"A quarter past skin thirty," James said, "Heh, Sorry my sister has my watch."

"You're a great help," Tammy said with great sarcasm.

Tammy froze for a moment as she saw Greg glare at her from a distance he was sitting with his club. "I wish that we were closer and we had not fought... it is almost as if..." A flash of the unicorn blood came to her mind, "Blood! Cursed! Demons! If my thoughts about this are right then, they must be the ones."

"What are you talking about Tammy?" Valora said, she and James both looked confused. It would have appeared that Tammy was talking out loud.

"Oh, nothing. Let's get going to class."

They headed in their separate directions, Tammy was off to transfigurations. She sat down at a table in the front, by herself; the back was filling up with Slytherins and the teacher was not yet it the class room Daisy sat down next to her as Angelica and Quinn, her friends, sat down at the desk next to her.

"Oh sorry," she said without any depth, "Was I wrong about the time?" they all giggled.

Tammy rolled her eyes as she went to grab her transfigurations book out of her bag, but came to discover that she had left her laptop, other muggle books and such in her bag. _I forgot to change my books! Scribbler! Must at least get scribbler out._

"Even better than I thought!" Daisy whispered loudly to Angelica and Quinn, "She is bringing out her muggle stuff." A few Slytherins laughed at this.

"Being shallow is not very becoming of anyone," Tammy said quite loudly as Professor Anderson walk in the class room.

"It is also not becoming to yell at the beginning of class Miss Frontenac," Professor Anderson said, as the whole class laughed. She looked to be an almost middle aged witch who was trying to get rid of age all together. She had strait short blond hair that was down to the length of her chin. Her eyes were grey and cold, but just. She was the head of Slytherin house.

"I... I am sorry," Tammy said taking out her pen and paper, as Professor Anderson began her lesson.

As the rest of the lesson went on her mind slowly drifted off thing of the mess Greg had gotten himself into, _He is like a brother to me, how could he have possibly, ruh, hurt me like this. I hope that he didn't like me like I like James... I wonder..._ "I have got it!" she said out loud, as class was almost finished.

"Miss Frontenac please sit down," Professor Anderson snapped, "My goodness any more out bursts from you and I will give you detention."

"Sorry."

More giggles.

After herbology with the Gryffindors in which she decided to stay away from James and work by herself and Care of magical creatures with the Hufflepuffs getting death glares from Greg it was lunch. Valora sat next to her.

"Why are you sitting here," Tammy asked half way through a meat loaf sandwich.

"I happen to be part of this house and you looked lonely," Valora replied grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

Tammy looked at Valora wide eyed.

"You can't tell me you didn't know. Have you not seen me in the common room?"

Tammy shook her head taking another bit.

"Well all I know is that a lot of the students in your year are really obnoxious," it seemed that Valora was taking on a completely different role then before, "That is why I like you and James, you have your heads headed in the right direction, to bad about your friend Gregory though. Hello there Dance," She said ask a great horned owl landed in front of her, "What do you have for me today, oh Chocolates, thank you sweetie, now off you go."

"What kind of chocolate?" Tammy said looking at the package Valora had gotten.

"My Favourite in the whole world, it is a muggle made though, it is called Bernard-"

"Bernard Callebaut? From Calgary?" Tammy Jumped up squealing, "I have not had that kind of Chocolate since I was little! I grew up in that area!"

Valora Smiled, "You can have some if you make it on the Quidditch team."

Tammy had considered joining the team the year before, having enjoyed learning to fly in her first year, but never actually made it to tryouts. Now with the incentive she was defiantly going for it.

* * *

**Kalow: Tammy, Please Apologies to all you have insulted.**

**Tammy: I am sorry red heads aren't evil...**

**Kalow: Thank You.**

**Tammy: Except for Dasiy and maybe James and-**

**Kalow: *Wacks Tammy over the head***

**Tammy: Ow...**

**Valora: Thanks for sticking with us and Please review *Smiles***

**Tammy: Hey I was supposed to go first.**

**Kalow: We will see you next time**

**Tammy: *****Po**u**ts in the corner***


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Third-Rate Wizard**

**Chapter 5**

**Shadows**

**Part 1: Tammy's Point of View**

**(I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe)**

**

* * *

**

"What position would you fancy to try?" Valora asked me on Saturday. It turned out that she wanted to train me, and pulled me out of bed early to do so.

"I don't know any of the positions really. I never pay attention at matches either."

"Well I was one of the beaters last year and the year before that there are two of those, the beater attacks the other team and protects their team by hitting the bludgers, and those balls can be a bit nasty, two of those too. There are three chasers and a keeper, they use the red quaffle which is about the size of a football (Soccer ball)," she drew the approximate size with her fingers, "the keeper is like the goalie in a football game the only difference is that you have three large hoops that must be protected. The chasers play keep away with the quaffle, and throw it through the hoops. Then there is the seeker they catch the golden snitch which earn one hundred and fifty points for their team and it finishes the game."

"Can I see said balls?"

"Sadly the Gryffindors have them, that is also why we aren't on the qudditch pitch. But I have made some rough sketches of what they look like." She held up a picture of three slightly uneven circles. "The red one is called the quaffle it has indents in it so it is easier to grasp, the brownish one is a bludger and the small gold one with wings is the snitch."

"Okay, uh hum..." My mind and expression went blank.

"Maybe I should see your flying, you can use my old hand me down Nimbus 2000," she handed me one of the brooms she had brought with her, "I have the Storm 360, not the top model but it is the latest in its line. The model I want is The Red Thunder and it just so happens to be at the top, I am not surprised that James has one, I have been threatening him that I will steal it one day," she made a light evil laugh, and then looked at me with a brow raised, "what are you waiting for? Fly," she had her hands at her head, flapping her fingers.

Only After I reached six feet in the air did I realise that terrified of heights. I had a death grip on the handle of the broom, my knuckles were white. I felt petrified.

"Hey, are you okay Tammy?" Valora yelled as she flew up to me, "Tammy, relax!"

"I'm going down, I DON'T like it up here," I said feeling nauseous.

"That's funny," Valora said, "I thought you wanted the chocolate, oh well I guess not."

"What?" I said, "fine," so I shot off faster than I landed.

Valora smiled, 'Catch this!" She conjured up a basketball and threw it at me.

"Was that supposed to be hard?" I laughed proudly.

"Now try to stop me from getting it!" as she came at me I did a barrel roll, which was, mind you, it was not the greatest idea but it worked.

"Ha ha!" I held the ball up in the air and she swiftly grabbed it.

"Think on your toes, otherwise you might fall on your nose! Now try to get it back," She taunted me.

I took a deep breath, released and then saw something from the side of my eye. The group of students that were hiding under their black robes was almost like a shadow that was headed towards the forest. I could not help but stare and drift off towards them and about three seconds later the basketball hit my head, and nearly caused me to fall off of the broom. "Eh! What the heck was that for?" I exclaimed.

"That," Valora said pointing at the person that the ball had hit below, and then smiled "Gravity does wonders."

"Hey are you okay down there?" I shouted descending as the shadowy group went into the forest.

When I landed my feet on the ground the person, who was a first year boy from Sytherin, was grovelling at me feet, "Please oh please forgive me I did not mean for my head to hit the sphere."

I became very confused, "I think you got hit a little too hard and also I should be the one to say sorry for Valora over there," I smiled, and then said to myself, "and she should apologize to me," I clenched my fist.

When he looked up at me, he stared for a second and then yelled "It's the Third-Rate!" and then ran up to the forest but was turned around by the giant grounds keeper. Not but a few minutes later a small group of students ran over to the grounds keeper and followed him to his hut.

"Hey, Valora, Are you confused by this too?" I asked as she landed next to me.

We both just stud staring with idiotic looks on our faces, "Just a wee bit. Let's go over," Valora said.

"I'm not," I started to turn around but she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to Hagrid's hut.

"Knock," Valora told me.

"What?" I slapped my palm to my face," You dragged me over here so that you could tell me to knock? Really?"

"Partly, so knock," She gestured toward the door.

I shook my head and knocked on the door three times. The door opened to the grounds keeper standing before me. "Hello there Miss Frontenac, what brings you here all by yourself?"

"M... myself? But, but Valora was..." I trailed off with a groan, "Um, uh... right, do you know what was up that shady group that went into the forest not too long ago?" he gave me a strange look so I jumped to say, "N... not that it has anything to do with me, I am just curious."

"Hum not sure, well you best be..." Hagrid was cut off one of his guests.

"Hello Tammy," James's younger brother said waving at me.

"Um hi..." I trailed off because I forgot his name.

"Can you come and join us? Is that all right Hagrid?" He said sweetly.

"I suppose," Hagrid said but was clearly against the idea.

I was about to reject the idea but I didn't want hurt the kid's feelings, "Okay?" so I walked, awkwardly, in to join the other students, who just so happened to be all Gryffindor. I felt their eye burn into my skin as the all stared in silence. "Oh look at the time," I jumped up, "I have something I need to go and d... uh see to." When I got to the door there was a loud knocking, which caused me to jump backwards.

Hagrid opened the door to James, and I swear my whole head went up in burning scarlet. "What are you doing here Third-Rate?"

"Excuse me?" the embarrassment turned to red hot anger, "What did you call me? I thought you changed but I guess not!" I then stormed out madder than anything.

"So, how did it g... hey what's the matter?" Valora was sitting on one of the huge pumpkins when she asked.

"Why did you leave?" I ask furious.

Valora shrugged, then said, "Donno, just wanted to see what would happen. You were in there about fifteen minutes before James came in."

"Why did you leave?" I half shouted.

Valora smiled, "Don't question your elders, now let's go to the great hall!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

As Valora dragged me she didn't really talk, giving me time to calm down and contemplate all that had happened thus far in the morning. _That one kid that the basket ball had hit in the head called me a Third-Rate, James called me a Third-Rate, and the whole school is going to start calling me a Third-Rate now. It's all James's fault that I will be called a Third-Rate for rest of my life, _my mind then traveled off to Greg, _Was he with that shadowy group?_

Lunch? Was it that time already, as I ate I kept my head low only looking at my plate. I didn't want to see anyone but Valora had told me I could not go off without her, or at least I didn't want to know what she would do to me if I didn't stay with her.

"Are you expecting anything from the mail?" Valora asked as the owls began flying in, I shook my head, "I mainly get the daily profit, but sometimes my parents send me trinkets from their travels."

"Oh," I replied. Lightly falling like a feather a letter that was addressed to me, landed on my plate.

"Who sent that?" Valora nudge me playfully.

"I don't know," I opened it and then beautifully flowers flew out gracefully flouting around her, "Wow," I smiled blushing and then grabbed the letter from inside and it said;

_I hope you are happy and well, until I come and kill you._

As I drop the letter, my heart drop, and the flowers wilted and fell to the ground. My whole body went cold and numb. Valora read the letter, froze for a second and then pulled me up to Professor McGonagall.

"Headmistress, Tammy just received this letter," Valora handed over the envelope and letter.

Before McGonagall could say something James ran up and then asked, "What's wrong?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Mr Potter, please leave," McGonagall demanded, "and as for you Miss Frontenac, I will inform your Parents of this letter," she then got up and walked away with the letter and envelope.

"But what am I going to do?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**"(^v^)" Squwak**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Third-Rate Wizard**

**Chapter 5**

**Shadows**

**Part 2: James Point of View**

**(I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe)**

* * *

That time of the school year again quidditch try outs, I was hoping to make Seeker again (at which I probably was going to.) It was a race to the snitch against Alexander McCrae who was to slow in comparison to me. I owned a Red Thunder, and it was a gift from my father for when I made the team in my second year. Lily, Rose, and Hugo were cheering me on, and when I caught the snitch they roared with delight. Albus was tryed out for a position as Beater, and he left as soon as I finished my tryout which was last. When I was finished they left to go see Hagrid while I decided to stay and watch the rest of the tryouts before going.

As names of who got what position finished I darted over to Hagrids hut on my broom. Before I got off my broom to knock on the door I was stopped by Valora. She had a bit of a solemn face on and was sitting on the largest pumpkin in the patch, which was huge.

"James, James, James, James, James," She was shaking her head, "when will you learn? You missed all of the action; you should have come with your brother."

"Why is that?" I asked confused. I all ways seemed a bit confused when talking with Valora no matter how normal the conversation seemed.

"Oh just the shadow club went into the forest again," she crossed her legs and began tapping her foot, "I only managed to stop little Bastian, the poor little Slytherin."

"What are you talking about?" I a puzzled expression covered my face.

"There are sides to be on," She got up, "And within the next few week, months, and maybe even years, the whole school will be forced to choose. Considering your family's background I have a feeling I know what side you will end up on, it is too obvious, at least to me. There are people that have already been chosen for their place without even knowing it. I just thought I should let you know. Don't tell anyone what I said, so go on and visit Mr Hagrid."

As if I could tell anyone what she just said I hardly understood it myself, but knowing Valora and her small hints she was probably talking about something serious. I was not going to worry about whatever it was right away. I knocked on the hut door and was greeted by Hagrid, I walked in and saw Tammy starting to turn bright Red.

"What are you doing here Third-Rate?" Was first the first thing that came into my mind to say.

"Excuse me?" She looked furious ready to kill me, I just smiled, "What did you call me? I thought you changed but I guess not!" she then stormed out shaking the floor with each fast stomp she made.

"What was that?" I asked looking around looking around, "Why was she here?"

"She had a question and then Albus told her to come in," Rose said a bit irritated.

"What kind of Question?"

"Students entering the forbidden forest, kind of question," Teddy said.

I took a seat and saw Hagrid, whom I forgot about, "How are you Hagrid?"

"I am well thank you James," Hagrid asked, "so what have you rascals been up to since the start o' the year?"

"School work," Albus, Teddy, and I said all at once in a sad tone.

"Actually..." Rose started.

"Don't say anything!" the three of us said together, she diffidently had Aunt Hermione's wit.

"The work is okay I guess," Hugo said, "but I am curious as to why we don't learn things like English and Math like muggles do."

"Don't be silly Hugo," Lily told him, "We aren't muggles, so we don't learn muggle stuff."

"It's nearly noon, why don't we go to the great hall now," Teddy said, mainly because he did not want to eat Hagrid's cooking if they missed lunch.

We said good bye to Hagrid and went up to the school. During lunch when the owls arrived there was an odd occurrence, it was not a howler, although Mum and Dad had sent me a few last year for meeting the spiders in the forest with Louis, my cousin, we were just curious and we survived. But this was very strange the whole halls attention seemed to be on Tammy, flowers appeared floating and then suddenly wilted and fell to the floor. Perhaps this was what Valora was talking about.

Valora pulled Tammy up to McGonagall, I wanted to find out what was happening to I ran up to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Mr Potter, please leave us," McGonagall demanded, "and as for you Miss Frontenac, I will inform your Parents of this letter," she then got up and walked away with a letter and an envelope.

"But what am I going to do?" Tammy said, she was not crying, she was shaking uncontrollably. Valora was trying to comfort her.

"What was that all about?" I asked slowly unsure of what had just happened.

"Someone sent her a death threat," Valora said.

I could not believe it. Tammy could not have possibly known enough people that would hate her, why would someone want to kill her? She was not a bad person by any stretch of the imagination, but she was kind of annoying.

"I am going to take her to Ravenclaw House so see you later," Valora said, "and keep your eyes Pealed" and she then left with Tammy.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! Please Review!**


End file.
